kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Master Jacob
Hola Pues la verdad estaba por crear mi propia wiki de kirby hasta que encontre esta. En estos momentos estoy editando la pagina de las habilidades de copia. Espero ayudar mucho en esta wiki. --Drupixp 15:34 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola (no se me ocurrio que poner) Hola soy un usuario nuevo (por lo menos en esta wiki) y bueno pues paso a saldar y aparte para decir que en lo que necesites los puedo ayudar. Salu2 TIPO OLVIDADO Discusión --04:05 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Portada Hola, acerca de la portada, yo diria que la protegieras para que solo administradores la trasladen, este comentario va porque si trasladan la aportadahay que hace tambien cambios en el wikia central y todo eso. Bueno pero que la edición se quede como esta, para que todos puedamos editarla. Bueno piensalo, saludos 18:33 26 sep 2009 (UTC) Hola (otra vez) bien venía a decirte si esta imagen sirve para los usuarios nuevos aprendan a firmar: espero que sirva, salu2 Hola, perdón por no contestar, si a eso me refería respecto a la imagen, quedo muy bien, ahh y a propósito (y si no es mucha molestia) ¿me puedes enseñar a usar la platilla spoiler? 01:10 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Master Jacob Hola, Master Jacob, ya veo que interesante juego, la categoría Entertainment está bien puesto, todos deben verlo y atraer usuarios, tu podrás crear otro igual en Wikia Gamming y otro en español en Wikia con la finalidad de atraer usuarios en tu wikia, si sabes ponerlo o lo pongo yo en tu ayuda, si quieres.- Suerte en administrar tu juego Kirbypedia.- Un abrazo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 01:17 10 oct 2009 (UTC) Lerele http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/deed.es y para algunas cosas http://www.viti.es/gnu/licenses/gpl.html — @ Chixpy 12:48 22 nov 2009 (UTC) :Muy sencillo: que si copias cosas con dichas licencias, por ejemplo Ayuda:Tutorial_0_-_Introducción_y_requisitos, Ayuda:Tutorial 1 - Creación y edición de páginas, Ayuda:Tutorial 2 - Cómo escribir en MediaWiki y Ayuda:Tutorial 3 - Otras cosillas de interés debes poner de dónde lo has sacado (no te voy a poner los originales para ver si lo has copiado de otro sitio) :Hay basicamente dos formas de hacerlo correctamente: :*O ponerlo en la página directamente (da igual si solo es un enlace o haces una plantilla más vistosa) el cual ya no se puede quitar del artículo :*O si la wiki de la que copias es de Wikia, usar special:Export en la wiki de dónde quieras copiar (preferiblemente con todo el historial) y usar el archivo generado con special:Import; y se acreditan las fuentes automáticamente en el historial del archivo. :Hay cosas cosas que evidentemente son tan básicas y simples que no están sujetos a que se alguien se queje por ello, pero otras no tanto... — @ Chixpy 20:26 22 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola como me puedo registrar? 17:59 22 feb 2010 (UTC)79.149.152.82 Ayuda No puede crearse el registro. Lo sentimos, no podemos llevar a cabo tu registro por ahora. Volver a Kirbypedia. oye Aqui hay muchos fallos puedes quitar en el menú ¨Fair Use¨ que es casi lo mismo de Imágenes Carlos.nintendo 02:59 6 abr 2010 (UTC) RE De nada, es que he jugado a todos los Kirbys de las plataformas portátiles y me quise venir aquí.-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 17:49 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Una cosa En la portada, en la sección de saga de Kirby, el artículo Kirby ¡Roedores al ataque! me dice que no está escrito, pero yo clico y si que lo está. ¿Qué pasa?-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 19:14 18 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola ¿Que tengo que hacer para ser administrador? Así editaría más.-- Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 12:40 28 jun 2010 (UTC) RE Muchas gracias. Kirby and Ness in Super Smash Bros 19:20 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿En esta wiki no hay pagina de administradores o directamente no hay administradores? Siento molestarte que los rotom te acompañen HablemosArchivo:Torneo_Terror.gif 12:01 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok Gracias por decirme lo de las plantillas para enemigos y lo de las imágenes. ¡Subiré más articulos! Por cierto, tengo una idea, ¿por qué no ponemos un consultorio de Kirby? Envíame un mensaje cuándo decidas que vas a hacer con la idea. Mmmm, un consultorio es un lugar para hacer preguntas. Yo he propuesto esto para los que tengan dudas con los juegos vallan a la página (que como es un consultorio es especial) y pongan una pregunta sobre Kirby para que el que quiera la responda. Erumu Knigth 16:45 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola. Creé esta plantilla para resumir el nombre del usuario, su disc y contribuciones en una sola plantilla. Ejemplo: Salu2 20pxShiny~¿Qué?~En PKMN..20px 11:43 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Kirby Respuestas ¡Kirby Respuestas está muy bien! Me alegro de haberte propuesto eso. Bueno, nos vemos Erumu Knigth 16:56 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Mira, me aburría mucho y he creado esto para los artículos de los ítems de los videojuegos de kirby xD --20pxShiny~¿Qué?~En PKMN..20px 19:45 24 jul 2010 (UTC) :Vale, las iré añadiendo en los artículos cuando pueda, porque edito en muchas wikis. :Por cierto, tienes usuario en inciclopedia? 20pxShiny~¿Qué?~En PKMN..20px 20:30 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Sólo preguntaba si editabas xD 20pxShiny~¿Qué?~En PKMN..20px 20:45 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Hola Master. Debido a que el wiki ha alcanzado los 100 artículos, prácticamente no hay esbozos, tenemos un logo y un favicon y en fin, cumplimos todos los requisitos, me gustaría que el wiki tuviera su propio spotlight. ¡Así mucha más gente vendría aquí! Sólo hay que solicitarlo en la central. 20pxShiny~¿Qué?~En PKMN..20px 20:18 25 jul 2010 (UTC) OK. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 20:31 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Antes que nada, me presento soy Fenix14-15, el creador de SuperWiki, una wiki que habla de todo lo relacionado a los juegos de la saga de Super Smash Bros, que como sabras, estan muy relacionados con el tema de Kirby, pues en fin, lo que me preguntaba, si esta wiki, podría tener como amiga o en todo caso aliada (Me gusta más la primera opción XD) a mi wiki, ocuámos personas, que sepan aunque sea un poco, de todos los personajes, y la verdad el tema de Kirby en mi wiki es bastante corto, en relación a los demás, así que quería saber, si cuento con esta wiki, como amiga. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'El amor']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'SE']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'disfruta']] 19:22 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Si quieres pon esta placa en tu usuario. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 20:57 27 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Voy a crear un grupo en facebook de kirbypedia para atraer usuarios. :El grupo ha sido creado. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 21:08 27 jul 2010 (UTC) que colores te gustarian, observa esto para que me entiendas. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 21:59 27 jul 2010 (UTC) copia Por mi no hay problema en que alguna wiki, haiga articulos identicos a los de mi wiki (almenos que se trate de mi competencia XD) ntc, pero en esta wiki hay un articulo que fue copiado de algun sitio misteriosamente el articulo de Super Smash Bros. en esta wiki, es identico al mio, sinembargo tu diras ¿y como saber que no lo copiaste tu o tu comunidad? la verdad mi articulo recibió su ultima edición el día 24 de julio y este fue hecho el día 25 por Elfandekirby o Masterkyogren, por mi no hay problema, solo para que no vayas a pensar que yo o la comunidad de SuperWiki, andamos copiando articulos. Replico x mi no hay problema. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 22:10 27 jul 2010 (UTC) rosa y rojo te parecen bien? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 22:25 27 jul 2010 (UTC) 10-4 copiado y realizado. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 22:32 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Gracias por decirme dónde tengo que pedir la administración de Mario64 Wiki! Ahora estoy esperando si me aceptan o no. Erumu Knigth 09:44 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Logo Destacado Hola Master Jacob se le informa que su wiki ha sido destacada en el Mes de Agosto en Creador de Logos Wiki como el "Logo Destacado" puede revisar la página aquí, Tendrá una placa en su página de usuario de Creador de Logos wiki. Gracias por tu atención y Felicidades.--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 01:25 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo Bloquea a esta IP: Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 10:38 31 jul 2010 (UTC) :Ah! Acabo de hacer un contador de ediciones. Está aqui. Mira como queda aqui, Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 11:03 31 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Sólo por 3 días? ¬¬. La verdad es que me parece muy poco. En wikis como wikidex o pkmn, no sé si las conoces en las que participo yo, si haces un vandalismo a la primera te cascan varias semanas, y a la segunda o para siempre o un año. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 21:43 31 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Ahora no me vengas con el típico huyyy, como lo sabes, por qué será.... XD. (En PKMN soy administrador y en wikidex reversor) Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 21:43 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Capturas de pantalla ¿Como se hacen? Es que tengo muchos juegos de kirby de emulador en el PC. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 15:01 1 ago 2010 (UTC) Mitopedia Wiki Hola, si te interesa la mitología, he creado una wiki llamada Wiki Mitopedia Wiki, aún tiene pocos artículos, pues yo soy el único usuario y administrador. Si quieres ayudarme deja un mensaje en mi Discursión de Mitopedia Wiki o en la de Kirbypedia. Erumu Knigth 09:48 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Bueno, quiero decirte un par de cositas: #En la portada de PKMN he puesto a Kirbypedia como wiki aliada. #¡Vota! #Revisa los contenidos 1 y 2 :) Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 14:46 9 ago 2010 (UTC) que transa Que transa banda?? te tenia una propuesta de ayuda que tal si te hago un encabezado como el de mi wiki?? bueno si te parece contactame chido adios Driver Wiki Grove 4 Life Spotlight Hola, Master Jacob, haz pedido un spotlight, pero veo que solo tienes 40 artículos y los demás son esbozos que son artículos cortos, y lo van a rechazar.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:05 21 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Verás, he sido fundador de la Kirbypèdia, la wiki català de Kirby. Podrías ponerlo en la portada con las otras wikis en otros idiomas? Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 15:08 28 ago 2010 (UTC) :w:c:ca:kirbypedia ese es el link interwiki. Shiny~'Vols parlar?'~ 16:18 28 ago 2010 (UTC) hola soy el nuevo , me preguntaba si hay una fanon wiki de kirby.~~manty ~~ esto es una wiki donde puedes crear tus propias cosas de kirby , ~~manty ~~ ok entiendo gracias por las sugerenciasadrian 14:21 10 sep 2010 (UTC) esa bn gracias lo are de aora en adelante adrian 20:00 12 sep 2010 (UTC)